


Someone You Loved

by megloveslokitooomuch



Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, is there an archive warning for sadness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megloveslokitooomuch/pseuds/megloveslokitooomuch
Summary: Loki and Stephen's relationship is tested and people get hurt.Will they make up or has their love been broken beyond repair?
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Strangefrost Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Someone You Loved

The air in the small, cramped kitchen was tense.

Unwashed dishes lay forgotten in the metal sink.

The Sanctum had never been this quiet, even as the moon settled brightly above.

Stephen brought his whisky glass to his lips and opened his mouth to say something but decided against it.

Loki had his back to Stephen. He was bristling.

Stephen sighed. "Loki, love -"

Loki spun around. "No, no," he snapped. "Don't you 'love' me!"

"Loki," Stephen said loudly, clattering his glass down onto the table angrily. "You need to listen to me!"

"No, Stephen," Loki snarled. "I am not about to listen to that foul mouth of yours - _not_ after this morning."

"I did that to protect you! Why can't you see that?" Stephen exclaimed, exasperated.

"You put yourself in danger! You put the _whole team_ in danger! You jeopardised the entire mission for _everyone_!"

They were standing nose to nose, chests heaving. Loki's eyes blazed. Stephen was losing himself in them.

Loki flared his nostrils. "You made me look like an amateur sorcerer in my own shoes! I did not need help, for God's sake!"

Stephen's voice was trying to be soft. "I did it to protect you, sweetheart -"

"OH MY GOD, STOP!" Loki screamed.

Stephen blinked. 

"Stop pretending! Stop acting like you _care!_ " He raged. "You -" he poked Stephen in the chest. "You were showing off. You don't care about anyone except yourself."

That hurt. Stephen took a breath. He took a step backward. Loki stuck his nose in the air. 

"What about you?" Stephen murmured.

"What about me?" Loki spat.

"You weren't showing off with your stupid green magic?"

"What of it? I put no-one in danger."

"I saved you -"

"You almost killed everyone else!"

Stephen threw his hands into the air. They were shivering worse than ever. 

"I am not doing this with you! I was protecting you!"

Loki scoffed. He crossed his arms. "You think that's going to make me forgive you? I am not some damsel in distress, Stephen. I can look after myself."

They stared at one another for a long moment. 

Loki laughed a mirthless laugh. "I don't think I can do this anymore," he said, walking backwards.

Stephen paled. "No, Loki, please!" He pleaded, grabbing a hold of his hand. Loki held his fingers into a fist, refusing to reciprocate.

"Let me go," he breathed, gritting his teeth.

"No." He tightened his grip.

"You are hurting me."

"You hurt _me_."

Loki huffed. "Oh, did I offend you, Sorcerer Supreme?" He snarled. "Did I tread on that dastardly cloak of yours? Did I rain on your parade?"

"Loki," Stephen warned. He was suddenly aware of his nails digging into Loki's skin. He loosened the grip. His heart was thundering in pain.

"Strange," Loki countered and jerked his hand away from him. 

That did it. Stephen let out an unsteady breath. 

"You need to stop acting like you have to save me," Loki muttered. "I don't need you."

Stephen's voice cracked. "Evidently."

They stared at each other. Stephen hoped the look in Loki's eyes held the soft trace of love he was used to. He couldn't identify it.

"Are you leaving?" He asked.

Loki turned his mouth down in the corners. "What do you expect me to do?"

"Leave."

"Exactly," he retorted, sneering.

"Then do it. I dare you," he said, his voice dropping to a whisper. His eyes begged him to stay.

To Stephen's immense surprise, Loki hesitated.

But he did it. He did walk out the door. He did leave.

Stephen choked and slid down onto the kitchen chair. He put his face in his hands. 

_"What have I done?"_

*

"Loki, love," Stephen said into his phone after the beep. "Please come home. I miss you."

He reluctantly put the phone down after recording his seventh voicemail. Tears pricked at his eyes. Loki had been gone for hours; it was almost daybreak. Stephen was a ball of misery. Memories kept bashing themselves into his brain, wounding him. He felt the blows as they grew more agonising every time.

_Loki flashed him a grin before he began._

_"Why, what's the matter_

_That you have such a February face,_

_So full of frost, of storm and cloudiness?"_

_Stephen chuckled at Loki's impression of the old English._

When he'd taught Loki about Shakespeare.

_"I don't understand," Loki said. "How are you able to do all of that without sufficient use of your hands? Is it not painful for you, darling?"_

When he'd shown Loki his magic up close.

_"Stephen..." Loki sighed as they lay bare in bed._

Their first time together.

A sob wracked Stephen's chest. He'd given everything to Loki. And here he was, having tried to save that everything; selfishly putting the people around him in danger in order to save one. He was paying the price. 

Sorrow, regret and misery was no stranger to him but this was worse. Far worse. 

There was a click of a key unlocking a door. His heart stopped.

Stephen drew his hands over his face and stared at the front door from his seat at the bottom of the staircase.

The door creaked open. 

A hand wrapped around it. His heart started again.

Stephen's breath caught in his throat. He stood up and stumbled to the door.

Loki slipped inside and closed the door behind him. The lock clicked. 

Stephen fixed his eyes on Loki's face. The god's eyes held something guarded. His eyebrows were furrowed. _He's back_.

"Hey," he whispered. He flicked his gaze away from Stephen.

"Why did you come back?"

"Because," he started, his voice quiet. He took a bold step closer to Stephen. "Despite everything... I still love you. And I can't quite ignore that."

Stephen drew his hands over his beard. "Really?" He hiccuped. 

A little smile grew on Loki's face. "Of course."

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

"Not all of it," he replied quietly. "You did almost kill everyone," he pointed out.

Stephen chuckled. "But?"

"But you didn't," Loki mumbled, hesitantly sliding his fingers through Stephen's. "You saved me."

Stephen's eyes lit up. "Because I love you."

"I know."

"I'm sorry I said those horrid things to you, love."

"I'm sorry too."

Loki sighed and began rubbing soft circles over the back of Stephen's hand. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course. I don't want to lose you, Loki." 

"I don't even know who I am without you." He ran his hand through Stephen's hair and settled it onto his neck, where he gently pulled him close. His other arm wrapped around his waist, flattening against the small of Stephen's back.

"You're my everything," Stephen breathed, bringing his trembling hands up to hold Loki's face. 

There were tears in both their eyes.

Slowly, Loki nestled himself closer and carefully placed his lips to Stephen's. The sorcerer responded immediately, snatching at the god's lips with his own. It was sexy, as all their kisses were, but also soft and longing. They'd missed each other; even over such a short length of time.

Loki hummed as he pulled away, caressing the hollow of Stephen's cheek under his cheekbone. They chuckled together, smiling at one another.

"You won't leave again, will you?" Stephen asked cautiously.

"Oh, never." Loki winked.


End file.
